


Seducing the Hawk

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Multi, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hear about him, and they want him.</p><p>SHIELD gets wind of a Red Room assassin that may have just broke her programming enough to become a major problem in the world. She's taking targets that they would prefer to stay alive. Finally, she kills someone to send their best agent after her.</p><p>Thinking she's alone, Hawkeye offers her a choice.</p><p>She and her partner offer him a different one.</p><p> </p><p>*Inspired by another series I read on AO3. I think I have the link set up in the series' description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Hawk

They hear about him through their channels, but even they are surprised at his efficiency. SHIELD had ahold of him, but his reputation was growing even more.

 

A being of the shadows.

 

The never expected Hawkeye.

 

The Winter Soldier used his contacts and learned that the man behind the arrows was just that, a man. He wasn’t enhanced. He wasn’t from another planet. He wasn’t doped full of radiation. He was just a man. A man with a supernaturally good aim.

 

The Black Widow found out Hawkeye disliked guns and was nearly as acrobatic as she was. Like the Winter Soldier, she learned that he was just a man. He had been a mercenary before SHIELD asked him to join their ranks. Rumor was he came from Special Ops, but nothing more from before.

 

They compared their notes inside of a safe house that even Hydra didn’t know about. The Winter Soldier was the one to give voice to what was in both of their minds, “I want him.”

 

The Black Widow agreed. So, they started their plan.

 

They told their handler, and Black Widow became the bait.

 

All she did was be less careful than she was before. She let herself be seen before a job was finished, and focused on doing jobs that would put her in the line of sight of SHIELD. The Winter Soldier stayed in the shadows, watching her back and looking out for the Hawk.

 

Finally, SHIELD sent Hawkeye after her. The best to take on the best. Too bad none of the intel had information about her shadow watching her every move.

 

Hawkeye followed her after she took out her assignment. She made certain to give him a reason to pause. Hawkeye had a conscience, even though he was an assassin. In a way, it made him weak, but it was also another thing that drew the two of them to him.

 

He kept the arrow aimed at her, even as she stepped back to draw him further into the room. “Black Widow?”

 

She kept the smile on her face, keeping his attention on her and not on their surroundings. “That I am. You must be the infamous Hawkeye. What brings you to my doorstep?”

 

“You know why.” He was American, and a lot cuter than they had first thought. “I’m here to give you a second chance. Come back with me to SHIELD. You’ll find a place there.”

 

Another step back, and he follows her. “Now, why would I do that?” One more, and he’ll be within their grasp. They’ll make him more than human, just like themselves. He’ll be their own little hawk.

 

He still had an arrow aimed on her, but she wasn’t overly concerned. Soon, he’d be on their side. “Because you’ll get to pick your own jobs. You’ll have the chance to balance the red in your ledger. You won’t be alone.”

 

She nodded, and that was signal needed for the Winter Soldier to push the bow up and to inject a sleeping serum into the man’s neck. Down he went, the strongest and fastest of sedatives flowing into his veins, making him be at their mercy.

 

“Natasha?” The Winter Soldier said her name as though in question, and she nodded to it. They first needed to have him changed for them. A quick scan and all tracking devices were removed. They had their Hawkeye, they just needed to come up with a way to keep him.

 

 

 

7 Months Later:

Coulson had used up all of the man power that he could in searching for his operative, but to no avail. The higher ups were telling him to accept Clint as a loss, but he couldn’t do that. Clint was, is, someone he had grown close to. The younger man is like a son or a younger brother to him, and he couldn’t leave him behind.

 

There had been no body and no way of tracking the Black Widow. No word from Hawkeye, either, until there was.

 

A call for cleared airways with the numbers only Hawkeye could have known. A stolen airplane landing on the tarmac, and out came three people. Three, not one or even two, three.

 

Coulson couldn’t believe his eyes as Hawkeye came strolling in as if the past 7 months had just been a vacation for him. “Phil! I’m back!”

 

The two people at his sides looked less than amused, and Coulson knew their files. “That you are, Agent Barton.” He kept his voice bland, even as a part of him was curious. Guns were pointed at the three people, but all three seemed to be ignoring them. “I expect a full report.”

 

Clint being Clint, he ignored the standoffish behavior and just gave the suited man a hug. “You know I hate paperwork, sir.” The clearing of a throat had him turn, just as jubilant as he was a few moments before. “Phil, this is Nat and James.”

 

“Natasha Romanoff.” The Black Widow introduced herself with a soft smile and a fiddle with the guns at her belt.

 

“James.” The Winter Soldier introduced himself, his metal arm on display in the sunlight.

 

Coulson wasn’t sure whether to strangle his operative or to throw him a party. “Agent Barton?”

 

“Oh yeah. Guys, this is Phil Coulson.” Clint stayed at his side, but his smile was for the other two, and Phil knew what that smile meant. He had been there for the whole Bobby-fiasco, and so he knew what a Clint Barton in love looked like. “Phil, these are my people.”

 

“Agent Barton, do you know what you have done?” Phil kept his tone neutral, but apparently not neutral enough based on the tensing of the other two.

 

Clint pulled back, so that he was between his handler and his…lovers? “Yes. I brought in two assets for SHIELD. They are either allowed to stay here, or I leave with them. No one is to harm them, or we will leave.”

 

Agent Coulson merely nodded, his eyes focused on the two new assassins. “They will have to be tested, Agent.” Clint didn’t seem to understand, but the other two did.

 

They didn’t waver, just kept their two sets of steely gazes glued to the man Clint had talked about nonstop since coming up with the plan for them all to return to SHIELD. At SHIELD, they could remain together without fear of having their memories wiped. At SHIELD, there was a possible ending in sight for them. At SHIELD, they could pay back some of the things they had taken.

 

The two ex-Red Room Operatives were going to work on cleaning their ledgers, with their Hawk.

 

“Very well.” Agent Coulson gave into the earnest look on his friend’s face and Clint took off running, but made sure to give the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier one of his own quiet warnings.

 

“Hurt him, and you will pay.”

 

The Black Widow, Natasha, spoke for both herself and James, when she answered Agent Coulson’s warning with an understanding, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
